


Умный дурак

by SovietSatin



Series: Рабочие вопросы [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Это моя жизнь, и я волен делать с ней всё, что пожелаю. Захочу — сопьюсь или сдохну от передоза. Захочу — в окно выйду. Захочу — стану сутенёром или вовсе подамся в проститутки, и я не обязан потакать ей.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: Рабочие вопросы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882525
Kudos: 5





	Умный дурак

— Сурков!

Миша пнул стену и, ойкнув, так и замер на одной ноге. Сил и терпения не хватало — он уже полчаса долбил несчастную дверь, пытаясь добиться реакции. Безрезультатно. Не смог будильник, не смог и он: спал Слава как убитый.

Поправив очки, Миша опёрся спиной о дверь, да так по ней и сполз — одни нервы с этим Славой, никакой дисциплинированности. Распустился, привык к этому и исправляться, хоть ты его убей, не желал и Мишу утаскивал в своё болото вечных опозданий: не было на неделе ни единого дня, когда они приехали бы вовремя. Слава просыпался поздно, Слава собирался по часу, Слава забывал взять портфель, вспомнив об этом на середине пути. Балбес.

И Миша не дурак, он давно бы Славу выпер, если не одно, но — поставленнее задачи он выполнял на уровне. Его идеи были новы для этих людей, они работали. И именно этот факт заставлял Мишу вставать на час раньше, ехать на другой конец города и возиться со своим ровесником.

Или сидеть и общаться с дверью.

Она, кстати, была старой, с обивкой под кожу и местами расцарапанная, с порезами — Миша не мог знать, сделал ли это названный хозяин или местные хулиганы, которые, судя по состоянию подъезда, водились здесь в обилии. Слава отлично вписался бы в их компанию. Гармонично.

— Какой же ты дурак, Сурков. Умный дурак, — Миша говорил тихо, невыразительно — мысли вслух.

Щёлкнул замок — Миша дёрнулся и подскочил с места, потянул вниз тугую скрипучую ручку и, сам того не осознавая, в квартиру вломился.

Посреди коридора замер Слава, с глазами большущими, ложкой для обуви в руках, почти целиком голый: из одежды на нём лишь белое бельё. Тело всё напряжено, трясётся, моргает он часто.

Миша сложил руки на груди, оперевшись о стену, забрал у Славы из рук ложку.

— Вы поглядите, кто проснулся.

— Я думал, что ты уже уехал. И не пугай меня так больше.

— Меньше думай по утрам, у тебя плохо получается.

Бёдра у Славы красивые. Крепкие, немного округлые — чувственные, походка своеобразная, будто женская. Миша моргнул. Волосы на затылке запутались, значит, Слава будет шипеть на расчёску.

— Я проспал, прости.

— В следующий раз вынеси мне одеяло в подъезд заранее — сидеть на корточках неудобно.

— Поставь себе чайник. Я пока соберусь, — голос Славы лишён былого задора.

В пепельнице дымилась недокуренная сигарета. Чайник, изуродованный следами копоти на боках, стоял почему-то рядом с пепельницей, на подоконнике, и стоял так причудливо, что свалиться мог в любой момент, но чудом держался.

Миша подцепил его, внутри ополоснул водой и залил. Плита зажигалась из рук вон плохо: он обжёг пальцы, испортил три спички и только после этого добился результата. Чай нашёлся только зелёный.

Горячий пар ошпарил руки не хуже огня. Миша старался не обращать внимания на часы, чтобы не сорваться и не влепить Славе подзатыльник — снова получасовые сборы, снова поздний подъём.

Воздух вокруг точно после грозы — тяжёлый, удушающий, густой. Что-то не так было у Славы, и вся квартира вместе с ним будто скалилась, изживая из себя чужаков. Весь уют пропал. В третий раз за десять минут Миша обжёг палец и, больше не выдержав, засунул его в рот, бухча себе под нос.

Слава вышел то ли из ванной, то ли из комнаты. Заметив, как Миша палец облизывает, нахмурился и взял его за запястье.

— Что случилось?

— Твоя кухня хочет меня убить.

— Обжёгся? — Слава потянулся к подоконнику и перед мишиным носом повертел тюбиком, — Я тоже постоянно тут обжигаюсь.

Он обтёр Мише пальцы вафельным полотенцем и мягко подул, поднеся к губам. Мазь, что он достал, оказалась пахучей — в нос ударил запах ментола, и Миша приготовился к лёгкому холодку. Но Слава растёр её сначал на подушечках своих пальцев, согревая, и только потом осторожно коснулся мишиных. Его движения были щекотными. И кончились слишком быстро.

— Всё. Втирай сам.

Слава вновь потянулся к подоконнику — на нём умещалось всё, — но взял уже кувшин с холодной водой и долил в наполовину полную кружку до краёв. Аристократично оттопырив мизинец, он взял её и немного отхлебнул, мгновенно подавившись.

— Фу! Зелёный. Где ты его вообще нашёл, у меня же чёрный есть. А ещё, мы опаздываем, если ты не заметил.

— Да, Сурков, ещё неделя, и Лёня начнёт презирать уже меня.

— Ты прости, что я проспал. С мамой вчера, — Слава взглянул на часы, — сегодня скандалил до трёх ночи.

— Почему?

— Ей не нравится мой образ жизни, моя работа, отсутствие образования, то, где я живу. Ей не нравятся люди, с которыми я общаюсь, не нравится моя жена и не нравится, что я записал на себя её сына.

— К чему пришли?

— К тому, что она видеть меня не хочет. Ожидаемо. Думаю, она меня ненавидит.

Слава улыбнулся грустно, глаза точно пеленой заволокло, но он не заплакал, вместо этого взял кружку мишину, сделал глоток. Поморщился. Чай был не сладкий. А руки у Славы дрожали, с потрохами выдавая, что совсем не «ожидаемо».

— Почему ты не хочешь измениться?

— Это моя жизнь, и я волен делать с ней всё, что пожелаю. Захочу — сопьюсь или сдохну от передоза. Захочу — в окно выйду. Захочу — стану сутенёром или вовсе подамся в проститутки, и я не обязан потакать ей.

Он сжал кружку до побеления пальцев, сдерживая злобу, и Миша, стараясь избежать всех возможных последствий, забрал её. Слава вдохнул воздух рвано, точно сейчас разревётся, но сдержался.

— Пойдём, пожалуйста, на работу. Хочу отвлечься.


End file.
